Opportunity
by soo da nyaaa
Summary: Stuck somewhere in the trek across the US. Being under the weather makes Hiro daring. [HiroxAndo]


(Not mine)

Opportunity

It's only late afternoon when they check in, but Ando is exhausted from the long hours on the road, so they cart what small luggage they have to the first floor room in the dirty little roadside motel to get some rest. Ando reaches the room first and unlocks the door. Hiro, surprisingly, is slow to follow, and once inside the room abandons his suitcase and flops facedown on the bed with a muffled groan.

Ando takes a moment to investigate the small room and organize their belongings, then notices that Hiro has yet to move from his listless position on the bed. He moves to sit next to his friend's prone form.

"You okay?" he asks, putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

With some effort, Hiro rolls on his side and looks blearily at Ando. "Head hurts," he explains.

Ando frowns. "Maybe you've been practicing your powers too much," he wonders. "Do you have a fever?" His hand follows this statement to Hiro's forehead. He checks that with a hand to his own forehead. "You do feel a little warm," he concludes after a moment.

"Oh," says Hiro, and flops back down on the bed.

Ando ruffles his friend's hair, rolling his eyes, then sets about organizing the bed. He grabs the two pillows from the other bed and arranges them with the pillows on Hiro's bed against the headboard. "C'mon, Hiro, sit over here," he suggests as he helps Hiro prop himself against the fluffy makeshift sofa. He pulls down the covers and tucks them over Hiro's legs. "Comfy?"

Hiro nods and smiles before relaxing against the pillows. Ando rummages through the luggage for some acetaminophen and gets a glass of water from the sink. He returns to the bed and climbs in next to Hiro, handing him the pills and water. Hiro helpfully covers his friend's legs with the covers, making Ando raise an eyebrow, before taking the offered items. When he has swallowed the pills, Hiro takes off his glasses and hands those and the empty glass back to Ando, then leans his head on the older man's shoulder.

Ando places the cup and glasses on the bedside table and relaxes a little against the pillows. The weight of Hiro's head on his shoulder is oddly comforting and he allows himself to doze.

"It probably is because my powers are out of whack," Hiro murmurs abruptly after a while. Ando can feel his head shift on his shoulder.

"I guess you just need to take it easy until they return to normal," he replies, turning his face slightly so he can see part of Hiro's head out of the corner of his eye.

Perhaps emboldended by his fever-induced sleepy state, Hiro suddenly sits up and squinches his face into a familiar expression.

"Wait a minute! Hiro, aren't you supposed to be not using your powers for a little while? What are you--" his protests are cut off when Hiro suddenly presses his lips against Ando's surprised ones.

The kiss is quick, chaste, and inexperienced. It lands somewhere around the corner of Ando's mouth and lasts for hardly a second, and then Hiro is pulling away, looking terribly embarrassed and spluttering apologies.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, Ando-kun," he's saying, "I don't know what got into me I was just curious to see what it was like so I--"

"What?" Ando interrupts. "You wanted to see what _what_ was like?"

Hiro looks at his friend through his eyelashes. "Kissing..." he starts vaguely before adding, much more quietly, "...you."

Ando's cheeks are faintly red, complimenting Hiro's current tomato-like state, but he snorts and asserts, "That's hardly how you do it. You can't learn anything from a kiss like that." He glances at Hiro quickly, then mutters, "I want to try it, too."

There isn't any time for Hiro to react before Ando's lips are covering his. This kiss is much more confident. Ando doesn't try anything particularly forward, merely presses their lips together and gently moves his own against Hiro's, a gesture which Hiro timidly mimics. After a moment, Ando pulls away.

"See," he says breathlessly, trying to appear matter-of-fact. "That's a much more accurate investigation."

Hiro looks rather dazed, eyes half-lidded and lips still slightly parted. When he returns to himself he asks, "But, Ando-kun, I thought you liked women...?"

At this, Ando is silent for a moment, looking genuinely puzzled and deep in thought. "You know," he says slowly after a pause, "it's not really about liking men or women." He looks honestly at Hiro and says with some surprise, "I just like _you_."


End file.
